Mine
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Sequel to IF Today Was Your Last Day. What will happen after Reid is hurt. Will Emily remind him of what he said before the accident.


**Mine**

Prompt: Mine- Taylor Swift

Emily rode in the back of the ambulance with Reid. She couldn't help but cry.

"Reid, I'm right here. Please don't leave."

"Emily, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Before Emily could say anything, they had arrived at the hospital. Reid was rushed into surgery and Emily was left in the waiting room, alone. She hadn't called the team yet because she needed time to think.

**You were in college working part time, waiting tables.  
I left a small town, never looked back.  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling,  
Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts.**

'He loves me. I was the certain person he was talking about yesterday. What if he doesn't make it? What will I tell the team? How will I tell his mother? What will I say to him if he does make it?'

Emily had so many questions running through her mind. She finally decided to call the team. Within a few minutes everyone was gathered in the waiting room.

After a long wait, the doctor finally came walking into the waiting room.

"Reid, Spencer?"

"Yes. That's one of our agents." Rossi said.

"Well, the bullet just missed his heart. He lost a lot of blood in surgery, but he pulled through fine. He is lucky to be alive. He will be in the ICU, but you can see him soon."

xxxxxx

**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch.  
The moment I can see it.  
I can see it now.  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

The team walked into Reid's room and saw him bandaged up and sleeping. Emily broke down crying and ran out of the room. She couldn't bare to see him hurt.

The team stayed with Reid a while before going to the hotel to get some rest. Emily finally decided to go to see him. She sat next to his bed. After a long wait, Reid opened his eyes. Emily had been sleeping and woke up instantly when she heard movement next to her.

"Emily?"

"Reid. I'm so happy you're awake. I'll be right back. I need to go and get the doctor."

Emily left the room and came back with the doctor. The doctor checked Reid and said that he could leave the next day.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded.  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

xxxxxx

The next day, Reid and Emily left the hospital together. They went back to the hotel so they could talk.

"Reid, do you remember what happened after you were shot?"

"Yes. I was in the ambulance and you were with me."

"Well, do you remember what you had told me?"

"I believe I said that I love you."

"Reid, do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Emily."

"Spencer I-I love you, too."

Reid couldn't believe it. He didn't think she actually loved him. He walked up to her and kissed her deeply. When they finally pulled apart, it took a while for both of them to catch their breath.

**We got bills to pay.  
We got nothing figured out.  
When it was hard to take, this is what I thought about.  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arms around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

xxxxxx

Emily and Spencer dated for six months before she moved in with him. They had told the team about their relationship shortly after. They had proved to Strauss that their work would not be affected by their relationship, so they were able to keep their jobs.

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 am.  
Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands.  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.  
Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known.**

Emily and Reid had been together ten months, when they had their first fight. Emily ran out of the house, crying. She couldn't believe that this could be happening. Spencer was yelling at her and saying that their relationship might not last. Suddenly, Emily heard footsteps behind her. She spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Spencer. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Then, you took me by surprise.  
You said, "I'll never leave** **you alone.  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with the careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

"Spencer, you'll always be mine."

"And you'll always be mine, Emily." Reid said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

**Hold on, make it last.  
Hold on, never turn back.  
You made a rebel of the careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now.  
And I can see it.  
I can see it now.**


End file.
